


Unknit Yarn

by Tirnel (Iona)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwobbit Bilbo, Dwobbits, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Plotbunnies, alt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotbunnies multiply faster then I can wrangle them often, here are free to good home bunnies. Seriously just give them more life please + let me see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknit Yarn

Bilbo's love of tea and fussiness didn't come from Bungo, but that Belladonna married Bungo was not unusual either if they had known Bilbo's father Dori. Really if she had brought him home to the Shire the only unusual thing about him to a hobbit was that he was dwarf.

**Dori/Belladonna + Ri family & Bilbo family feels**

Belladonna and Dori fell in love but it was never meant to be. They enjoy the time they have, though it is short. Dori had a family to take care of and family means everything to Hobbits. Belladonna leaves to not be distraction + burden, she has a rich family at home that can provide for her. She leaves not knowing she was in the family way, then once she is home can't seem to get a letter to Dori and his family to tell him about the impending Dwobbit. She ends up marrying Bungo, and they raise Bilbo no one really the wiser he isn't 100% hobbit. Bilbo knows but by the time he is old enough to go looking for Dori & his uncles he can't. ~~Bungo has passed?~~  Finding himself tied to Bag-end and reluctant to risk losing his home full of memories to the Baggins family.  ~~Some resent him for not really being Baggins?~~

I'm all for this starting before the quest, and maybe Belladonna is alive still? ~~This ends in more Dori/Belladonna, please?~~

Or maybe simply Bilbo finds all the letters Belladonna wrote to Dori over the years about Bilbo. Can't keep them and tries sending them to Dori because he doesn't just want to throw them away. Dori gets them, and he and his family show up on Bilbo's doorstep. 

More ideas for the story

  * If other hobbits meet Dori they are shocked at how 'respectable' he is in Hobbit terms
  * Nori thinks it is hilarious his uptight brother went for a 'wild one'
  * Belladonna taught Ori to knit
  * Bilbo is not all at shocked when Dwalin shows up
  * Or Balin
  * He thinks they are there about the package of letters he sent to Dori
  * Or about uncle Ori since he was/is studying under Balin
  * Maybe Dwalin is looking for uncle Nori
  * Wait... why are suddenly half dozen dwarves at my door with Gandalf?
  * Nori teaches Bilbo how to steal
  * Bilbo is good at this much to Dori's mortification 
  * Dori is a mother hen about Bilbo
  * Ori & Nori are too
  * Wait... they might be worse about it...?
  * Belladonna is/was able to get Nori to behave
  * Bilbo has this talent too
  * Dwalin is fascinated by this
  * Dwalin maybe gets smacked by Dori for flirting with a still living Belladonna
  * Dwalin/Belladonna's cooking
  * Bilbo is much stronger then he looks
  * Dori and family give the shovel talk to dwarf who wants to court Bilbo
  * Thorin, Bofur or Fili possibly the one who get that talk.
  * Side of Dwalin/Nori
  * Bilbo gives Dwalin the shovel talk with Ori's help
  * Because obviously he is going to have to talk to Dori, and ask to be able to court Nori
  * They expect it to happen ASAP.
  * Side of Ori/Kili



Take what works for you, though the more off the blip and list that works in will mean everything to me. 

I might add more to this plot bunny, I might not. But I do know another one will come around at some point to join this one.

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unraveling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286130) by [RobespierreforFrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobespierreforFrance/pseuds/RobespierreforFrance)




End file.
